


let's play love

by L0ry



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Gamble, Gambling, Love Confession, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0ry/pseuds/L0ry
Summary: Everyone has heard the phrase "sometimes love can feel like a game" before, but Mac and Riley has never imagined it so literally.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Riley Davis (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	let's play love

One night, like any other, Mac and Riley were sitting in front of the campfire when they both admitted to having feelings for each other and even kissed, that kiss was enough to make Mac feel madly in love with her.

Riley didn't stop him when he kissed her, nor did she push him when he touched his lips to hers. She didn't stop when he deepened the kiss, but when they finished, Riley said that what they were doing was wrong.

At a certain point she was right, the avia broke up with Desi just two years ago, and she didn't want to bother Desi. Mac suggested that they could hide from the others, but Riley refused. Another reason and one of the logics was that she didn't want to ruin her friendship as their relationships always ended in disaster.

Mac didn't want to accept the fact that what she said was true, but he knew this was different, she was Riley, and he would do anything to never hurt her feelings or ruin her love, but before he could tell her all the reasons why, he had to tell her. Which would be good that they were together, she got up, gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to her room

The next morning he brought up the subject of his love again, but she said that they would leave it like that and that they would try to forget it so as not to ruin their friendship.

But Mac said it once, and he was going to repeat it, he doesn't like to lose, and he wasn't going to do it, he knew they could be together, and he was going to show it to Riley, but he wanted to first. Make him see reason in a somewhat unusual way

That morning when they were going to work, he pretended to have tripped so he could push her against the wall and be able to have her very closep enjoy the way he blushed and the little gasp he released as he tightened their bodies.

"Mac, what are you doing?" he asks with his heart pounding

"Sorry, I tripped" he lied with a mischievous smile.

To her bad luck, she was much more agile, so she managed to escape his grip. Mac let out a deep sigh, but he wasn't going to give up so easily.

When they were in Phoenix, he wanted to tease Riley a bit, and when she sat on the couch, he would sit next to her.

Riley felt as if she was going crazy over the smell of Mac's lotion, she couldn't even afford what Matty was saying with him by her side, she knew Mac was up to something, and it wasn't right.

When the briefing ended, Riley was the first out of the war room, and Mac laughed softly thinking that his game of teasing Riley was working.

"I can't go through with this," Riley said when he entered the lab.

"Can't you continue with what?" Bozer asked when he entered the lab.

"Bozer" she said was surprised that Bozer followed her.

"What happened to you? You left too fast" said Bozer.

"I am" he hesitated to tell Bozer, but he was one of his best friends, and he trusted him.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone" said Riley

"I promise" said Bozer.

"Yesterday Mac and I discovered our feelings for each other, he kissed me and I kissed him back, but now I don't know what to do," Riley admitted.

"Wait, you and Mac are secretly dating, I knew it, the sexual tension between you two was very visible," Bozer said with a smile.

"Mac and I are not dating, wait, sexual tension?" she repeated surprised

"Or come on, that's more than obvious, Mac seems to be crazy behind you all the time, but I don't understand if you and Mac admitted their feelings because they are not dating," Bozer said.

"Because I told him you shouldn't be in a relationship," Riley said.

"Why not? You love him, he loves you, what's the problem?" asked Bozer

"The problem is that Mac has just ended his relationship with Desi, and, with the luck we have in love, I doubt anything between us can work, and I don't want to ruin our friendship," Riley said.

"Hey, I know you and Mac were really unlucky in love before, but that doesn't mean you can't work together, you two are amazing together," Bozer said.

Riley blushed at Bozer words and gave him a small smile.

"I know, but the point is that we had already decided to stay as friends, but now he's acting very strange, and I feel like he's up to something," Riley said.

"What do you mean weird?" asked Bozer

"This morning he pretended to stumble, and he pushed me against a wall, and I thought he was going to kiss me, but I managed to get away from him, and now in the war room he sat next to me, and he thought he was doing it to annoy me" said Riley

"Okay, he's definitely doing it to provoke you," Bozer said.

"Do you believe?" she asked

"Trust me, I know Mac, and I know he does it to annoy you a bit, he just wants you to fall in love with his trap," Bozer said.

Riley was silent, wondering how Mac could do that to her, he really doesn't give up that easily, Riley thought, but two can play the same game, Riley thought.

Bozer left the lab when Matty called him and left Riley in the lab thinking about how he was going to upset Mac.

When they got home, Mac was practically glued to her, so when they were on the deck, she looked at him.

"I know what you're doing, and it won't work," he warned.

"And, according to you, what am I doing?" he asked with a playful smile that made Riley lose herself.

"You're teasing me, and it won't work," Riley said.

"You think it won't work" he said as he approached her.

Riley hummed for a second when Mac approached her, but then managed to form the words.

"You're playing with the Angus fire also because if it's a provocation, it's obvious that I'm going to win," Riley challenged.

"I don't think so," Mac said.

"Do you want to bet?" he mischievously asked in his tone

"What do you want to bet?" Mac whispered, the distance between them was practically nil, and their lips were about to touch.

Riley smiled and pushed him a little to put some distance between them.

"This is the deal, if you can make me give up, I'll hang out with you to see what results, but if I make you give in, we won't mention love again," Riley said.

"It seems a bit unfair to me since you would win something in both, but I know I'm going to win, so I accept it," said Mac.

"Okay, let the game begin," Riley said.

She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek almost close to his lips and then went back to her room.

After a day with their game, they were both doing very tentative things, but neither was willing to lose.

It was morning when Riley was still working on something that Matty asked her to do, it was very bad luck to complete her work, she needed the Mac laptop, and she was more than sure that he would not leave the computer to her, but that she would look for her, and that means going to her room and playing some of her games.

He knocked on his bedroom door and heard he was in the shower.

"Mac, I need to borrow your laptop," he said, but there was no response.

After a few lows, she thought that Mac hadn't heard her, so she decided to go to her room, she started looking for the computer in the room hoping that Mac wouldn't come out of the shower.

Mac listened when Riley asked him to borrow his computer, but to his amusement, he decided to ignore her and ask her to fetch him to get out of the shower and tease her a bit.

Riley was still looking for the laptop when she heard Mac get out of the shower.

"Are you looking for something?" Mac asked behind her

She turned only to see Mac dressed in nothing but a towel, felt the heat rise up his cheeks when he saw drops of water running down his body and his messy and damp blonde hair, she bit her lower lip and looked away from him to talk. 

"I need you to lend me your laptop" said Riley

"Sure, let me give it to you" said the woman.

He took the laptop that was stored in one of the cabinets and handed it over with a smile that was far too amused for his liking.

"thank you" almost ran out of the room

When he closed the door, he leaned against it and let out a deep sigh.

"It was close," Riley said, this game was going to be more difficult than I thought.

Bozer wasn't kidding about the sexual tension between her and Mac, all she wanted right now was to kiss Mac and push him onto the bed.

She decided to take a break for breakfast, stood in front of the kitchen counter and tried to grab the cereal that was on one of the shelves, but it was a bit high, so she had to stand on tiptoe

She felt as if she was gasping when Mac stood behind her and helped her get the cereal.

"Let me help you with that." His voice was soft and his breath warm against her ear.

Mac lowered the cereal and handed it to him, now it was dry, and he was wearing sweatpants but no shirt.

Riley had to hold back the urge to kiss him and make him fuck her right there in the kitchen.

"Can you, can you put a shirt on?" she hummed

"I like being like that" she said in a low, sensual voice.

Ducked his head and grabbed the cereal before heading back to the living room to finish his work

Mac laughed at Riley's actions, but still what he did was not enough to make her give up.

In the afternoon, Riley came up with another game to annoy Mac, if he could walk around the house half naked because she couldn't

When Mac went out with Bozer in the afternoon, she snuck into Mac's room and stole his old MIT shirt. When Mac came back in the afternoon, she came out with Mac's shirt on.

Mac felt his eyes drift at the sight in front of him, Riley was wearing his MIT shirt, and even though he was only a little bigger than her, the shirt was a little too big.

Saw her walk from the living room to the terrace showing Mac her legs that were completely bare, she looked so good in her shirt, Mac thought.

He followed her to the terrace where he saw her standing in front of the railing looking out over the city, she turned around to see him and smiled at him.

Mac could not find the words to speak to him, his mouth could not pronounce anything since it seemed that his brain was discounting everything

He was finally able to form the words to ask "Riley, is that my shirt?"

"Yes, it is very comfortable" said Riley.

"And couldn't you put on more clothes?" could barely speak.

"I like to be like this" she repeated the same words he said to her in the morning.

Mac swallowed hard and tried not to see her so much even though his brain was screaming at him to do so. He knew that if he kept seeing hermosher, he would lose the bet, so he left as fast as his brain was working clearly again.

Riley laughed knowing that Mac wasn't the only one who could play dirty, went back to his room and changed into other clothes for the day.

Mac lay back on the bed with that beautiful picture of Riley on his MIT shirt, he wanted to win that bet because he couldn't afford to miss out on being with her.

That night he and Riley were watching a movie, and neither of them had done anything to upset the other, from one moment to the next she fell asleep, and Mac decided to take her to his room to make her feel more comfortable.

I carefully carry her into the room and lay her on the bed, placing a tender kiss on her forehead before leaving.

When Mac left the room, he opened his eyes, placed the pillow over his face, suppressing a cry.

"I love him so much," Riley said on the pillow.

\--------------------------------------------------

Mac didn't want to lose the game, but the desire to push her against a wall and kiss her mindlessly was so overwhelming that he watched her walk through the hallways as she danced to a song.

She looked gorgeous in just a t-shirt and shorts, her hair was tied up in a tousled bun

He knew that this was not something she did to provoke him and make him lose his game, as it seemed that she was unaware of his presence in the hallway.

I appreciated a mischievous smile on Mac's face as he watched her dance, Riley finally turned around and stopped abruptly when she saw that he was in the hallway, she blushed and gave him an annoyed look

"What are the hell you looking at?" she angrily demanded

"You look cute while dancing" said Mac.

Riley blushed a little more "yeah, whatever, what are you doing standing there?

"I was going to bring something from my room, but I know your little dance wasn't to bother me" Mac said, his smile didn't disappear for a second.

"Not the dance, but this is" she told him and ran her hands over his chest, and Mac stopped breathing.

"I'm going to make breakfast," he whispered before walking away.

Riley was very good at this game, but Mac was not going to lose, he was almost sure of that, they ate breakfast in silence without doing anything stupid to annoy the other.

Mac, Riley, and Bozer were in the lab without much to do, Mac was looking at something in the microscope, Riley was doing something on his computer, and Bozer was playing a naval war with Sparky.

"wow, this is great" exclaimed Mac

"The one that is cool?" Riley asked

"I'm looking at this at the microscope level, and it looks amazing," Mac said.

"I can see?" she asked

"sure" answered Mac

Riley got up from her spot, and from all the places she could sit to look into the microscope, she decided that Mac's legs were the best place.

She sat on his lap and leaned over to look through the microscope, Mac felt his heart rate race as Riley sat on his lap

"Well, that's great" he said with a small smile.

Mac did not respond as although his body was there, his mind and thoughts were far away.

I came back to reality when Riley got up and went back to work. Mac let out a shaky breath as Riley walked away and went back to work.

At lunch Riley, Bozer and Mac were eating in the cafeteria, Mac might be eating, but he was also coming up with a plan to annoy Riley.

Bozer got up and went to the bathroom, leaving Mac and Riley alone at the table, which was not something Riley wanted.

"How long do you think you'll last?" Mac asked

"More than you, that's for sure," Riley said.

"I don't think so," Mac said.

Mac finished his meal and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his cheek almost touching his lips, Riley blushed but did not give in to the urge to kiss him.

"See you later" he said before leaving

Bozer sat next to Riley with a confused expression seeing what had just happened.

"What was the hell that?" asked Bozer

"nothing" said Riley

"You can't say it was literally nothing, the man you love just gave you a kiss," Bozer said.

"Bozer, keep your voice down," he demanded.

"Sorry, but you'll explain it to me," Bozer said with a goofy grin.

"There is nothing to explain" said Riley

"sure" said Bozer

"Absolutely sure, we're just friends," Riley said.

"Friends don't kiss like Mac did," Bozer said.

"I know I didn't completely agree with the friends' title, so we made a bet," Riley said.

"What kind of bet?" asked Bozer

"The type that includes seducing himself" she said, somewhat embarrassed

Bozer laughed which made her blush,"and they bet".

"If I win, we drop the romance and all that, and if he wins, I'll agree to go out with him," Riley explained.

"But I still don't understand, you are in love with him and he is in love with you, why don't you go out together if you both love each other?" Bozer said.

"I already told you why and Mac is also very important to me not to lose him because of a little crush" said Riley

"Are you sure it's just a little crush?" asked Bozer

"I honestly don't know" he sighed.

"You, Riley and Mac are perfect for each other, but if you don't want to be more than friends, it's up to you two," Bozer said before getting up and leaving.

Riley stood there and thought a few more minutes about what Bozer said about her and Mac.

She was sure she was in love with Mac, but she's not sure if anything between them could work, and she didn't want to lose Mac just because of something she called a little crush.

At the end of work Riley went looking for them to go home together, she found him in one of the rest of the offices talking to a woman, he was too close to Mac, and he was too comfortable with her being so close to him.

She didn't know exactly why she suddenly felt someone squeeze her chest, and she felt a bit upset, she was jealous, and she berated herself because she had no right to feel that way, so she turned around and left.

From where he was, Mac watched Riley leave very upset and was very proud of himself because his plan to make Riley jealous had worked.

I waited a few minutes before going to look for Riley, but she did not find her, she looked for her for a few minutes, but she was not there. I asked one of the techniques that she was friends with Riley, and he told her that Riley was gone a while ago.

Thought he had taken an Uber, so he drove home in his own car. When he got home, the whole place was quiet.

His heart broke into a thousand pieces when he saw Riley standing in front of the railing while crying, now he felt very stupid for having hurt her

"Riles ..." Mac wanted to apologize, but she cut him off

"You say you love me, but then you flirt with someone else," Riley said.

"And you say you don't love me, but you get jealous when you see me with someone else," Mac said.

"You're an idiot" Riley moved from her spot to leave, but Mac got in her way.

Riley saw him upset and wanted to avoid it, but then Mac grabbed her tightly and pulled her closer to him before kissing her.

Riley followed the kiss immediately, the bet didn't matter to her, the only thing that mattered was that she was here with Mac sharing a moment together.

Then after a few minutes, they broke the kiss for a breath and looked into each other's eyes, Mac gently ran his hand across Riley's cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"I think I lost the bet," Mac said jokingly.

"I think so," Riley said.

"I'm sorry about before, the girls thing was stupid, I just wanted to make you jealous, I had no idea this would happen, it's just that I love you and I didn't want to put aside how I feel about you yet" said Mac

"Do you think this could work? Do you think ours won't get screwed up like everything else?" Riley asked

"I don't know if it can work, but I know I'll do my best to make it work, well, only if you want to," Mac said.

"I want this to work, I want to be with you, I want everything with you Mac" she said before kissing him again.

Mac and Riley knew that things would get tough with their job, but they also knew that no matter what happened, they would always do their best to make their relationship work.

who would say that all this was caused by a game of love

End ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the mistakes and I hope you liked the reading


End file.
